


Материнский инстинкт

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Сакаджавея скучает по сыну, и Акменра, конечно же, решил ей помочь...





	Материнский инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Motherly Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052852) by [disenchantedphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix). 



> Бета - [AlyonaSL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL)

За то время, что Акменра провел вне саркофага, он никогда не видел Сакаджавею такой: последние недели она всё больше времени проводила за стеклом своей экспозиции, отгораживаясь от остальных. А когда всё же выбиралась оттуда, от нее больше не исходило того человеческого тепла, которое так нравилось Акменра прежде. Сакаджавея практически заменила ему мать, а также была едва ли не единственным другом среди экспонатов: остальные до сих пор его опасались. Но сейчас она смотрела на мир невидящим взором и отвечала короткими фразами, и это неимоверно беспокоило Акменра.

Сперва он решил, что всё дело в новой экспозиции. На первом этаже разместилась выставка, посвященная культуре коренных американцев, а конкретнее — племенам Конфедерации ирокезов: от их появления и распада до настоящего времени. И хотя между шошонами и могавками существовал некий языковой барьер, было видно, что они способны понимать друг друга на базовом уровне. Но с тех пор, как Сакаджавея начала отдаляться от друзей, Акменра подумал, что женщины племени могавк могли ей как-то нагрубить.

И если кто-то посмел оскорбить Сакаджавею, то им несдобровать.

Акменра предложил ей прислать своих стражей-шакалов, чтобы разобраться с новенькими, но получил в ответ испуганный взгляд.

— Почему ты предлагаешь такие вещи? — изумленно спросила она.

— Потому что, — угрюмо ответил Акменра, прислонившись к стене, — они, очевидно, чем-то тебя задели. А значит, должны ответить за это.

— Ах, нет, дело совсем в другом, — Сакаджавея отвела взгляд, грустно покачав головой. 

На ее губах расцвела мимолетная улыбка, и Сакаджавея взяла Акменра под руку, направившись к экспозиции ирокезов. Выглянув из-за угла, она указала на группу индианок-могавк, держащих в руках младенцев. Одна из женщин щекотала своего ребенка, играя с ним, а тот весело смеялся.

— Когда-то у меня был сын, — тихо объяснила Сакаджавея. — Но создатели не добавили его к нашей с Льюисом и Кларком экспозиции, а ведь я весь путь проделала с ребенком на спине, — добавила она слегка раздраженно и пожала плечами. — Когда я гляжу на этих женщин и детей, во мне просыпаются материнские инстинкты. Я скучаю по своему ребенку. 

Тут у Акменра, конечно же, появился новый план.

***

— Ларри, — заявил Акменра, заходя в комнату охраны. — Мы должны сделать ребенка.

Ночной сторож сидел за столом, внимательно смотря в экран монитора. Не отрывая взгляда и продолжая печатать, он ответил:

— Я, конечно, люблю тебя и всё такое, но наука еще настолько не продвинулась в этом направлении. 

Амкенра улыбнулся, присаживаясь на краешек стола.

— Нет, я имею в виду новый экспонат. Ты должен заказать манекен сына Сакаджавеи — она скучает по нему.

Ларри, наконец, поднял взгляд и откинулся на стуле.

— Так вот из-за чего она в последнее время в таком настроении? — задумчиво произнес он. — Что ж, попробую, но не знаю, смогу ли уговорить Макфи.

— Ты сможешь, — ответил Акменра. — А если он упрется, я просто украду куклу из торгового центра. Кто знает, может, скрижаль сможет ее оживить. 

Ларри поморщился.

— Прошу тебя, только не это. Уж больно смахивает на сюжет, скажем так, очень плохого фильма ужасов, — он вздохнул, поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру. — Сделаю что смогу. Ради Сакаджавеи.

— И ради меня, — поддразнил Акменра.

— Да-да, как скажешь, — отмахнулся Ларри, но не смог сдержать улыбки. — Что-то я слишком много делаю ради тебя!

В конце концов, Макфи согласился заказать новый манекен. Ларри упирал на то, что это усилит историческую точность. Отсутствие в экспозиции ребенка подрывало утверждение о силе духа и ума Сакаджавеи.

Ребенок должен был быть появиться к Рождеству.

***

Накануне Рождества в музей доставили заказ. Ларри осторожно открыл коробку, понимая, что ребенок уже мог ожить под воздействием скрижали. И действительно, стоило прикоснуться к малышу, как тот открыл глаза. Тогда Ларри велел Акменра быстро привести Сакаджавею: самому ему категорически не хотелось иметь дело с плачущим младенцем. Ему хватило этого на всю жизнь, когда родился Ник.

Когда Сакаджавея увидела сына, она изменилась в лице: ее радостный взгляд явно говорил о том, что усилия были потрачены не зря. Индианка обняла ребенка, нежно прижимая к груди, и осыпала его голову поцелуями, шепча неразборчивые фразы на своем языке. Сердечно поблагодарив Ларри и Акменра, она ушла в свою экспозицию, чтобы обустроить место для сына.

— Что ж, кажется, Сакаджавея снова стала сама собой, — заметил Ларри, наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой.

— Согласен, — ответил Акменра, размышляя, как бы мог побаловать прекрасное дитя.


End file.
